Hawk
|kanji = ホーク |alias = Talking Piggy Mr. Pig Master |rōmaji = Hōku |age = n/a |race = Pig |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = Brown |hair = Pink |family = Hawk's Mother |occupation = Cleaner of Boar Hat |affiliation = The Boar Hat |symbol = |sacredtreasure = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Misaki Kuno }} is a talking pig and Meliodas's companion. He is introduced as the cleaner of the Boar Hat bar who helps clean the disgusting food scraps. Appearance Hawk is a relatively large pink pig who wears an eye ring with the word star boar on his left ear. His body is well rounded and his legs are fairly short. His charming point is the clover-shaped birthmark on his rump. His body and appearance is fairly similar to a typical Gloucestershire Old Spots Pig. Like his mother, his ears are shown to be M-shaped. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Hawk is shown to be an easily annoyed pig, as seen when Meliodas does pervert things to Elizabeth and lies to kid around, and when Elizabeth is being air headed. He also appears to care a lot for his friends and seem to be a mama's boy because he cries for help for his mom. Hawk tends to have a big ego and is prideful, claiming that he is stronger than the Deadly Sins. Plot Introduction arc Hawk made an appearance when Meliodas orders him to clean up the food scraps on the floor by eating the scraps. Hawk was complaining about the food quality, but after Meliodas threatened him, he changed his mind about the food taste. Moments later, the Rust Knight went in and scared all the customers, who though he was from the Seven Deadly Sins, who moments later collapsed. Seeing that under the helm there is a woman, Meliodas check her body even touched her breasts to confirm she is a woman which Hawk got mad at him. Upon waking up, Meliodas pretended he was checking her heartbeat but Hawk yelled at him for being aloof. After they explain where is she now, she asked Meliodas about his sword on the back. Meliodas took out his sword, but it turned to be only the hilt and the blade was broken, and keeps it to scare the customers in order to not leave without paying. Meliodas offered her food and asked her what she where doing in an armor, to which she replied she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. In that moment knights arrived, and demanded the owner to get out and bring the Rust Knight. Hawk pretend to be the Rust Knight for the woman to get away but the knight got angry and saw the woman running towards the woods and chased her. She was saved by Hawk and Meliodas, who wanted to hear the rest of her story and she continued to explain that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the Holy Knights. Because few days ago, they started a coup d'etat and took control of the kingdom. Moments later, they where attacked by Twigo, who cut part of the cliff and they fell down. But Meliodas was able to jump back, carrying and saving everyone. Upon learning that the woman is Elizabeth, the princess of the kingdom and that she was ready to give her life in order to not get him involved it her problems, Meliodas revealed his name and that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Twigo attack again and strike which left him crying to his mom which turn out his mom move the Boar Hat. Later when Meliodas defeated Twigo, Hawk came back to get them out of here. Meliodas then told Elizabeth, that she found the first one and that he is also looking for the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. And he is using the bar to gather information, and if she wants, she can join him, because he need a serving girl in his bar. She agreed and they continued they search of the remaining six. Forest of White Dreams arc The Boar Hat traveled to the Forest of White Dreams to help one of the sins, they heard that a sin was spotted there and they planned to find them. While there a white fog came and then suddenly there were many Hawks. Hawk were trying to show who the real Hawk but Meliodas beat them all up. Later Elizabeth had be clone and there are many copies of her but Meliodas order Elizabeth to do weird stuff to show who the real Elizabeth but Hawk stop him from doing this and get serious. After finding out whose the real Elizabeth, the clone turn out to be Prankster Imp and ran away while they chased them. When they find them, it turns out that they were trying to hide Diane who is one of the sins by her orders. After Meliodas talk to Diane about something, Diane agreed to go with him and find the others while the Prankster Imp were happy for her to leave. But then all of a sudden, the sins were trap in a bolt of lightning by a Holy Knights Gilthunder. Hawk try to break free but Gilthunder electrocuted Hawk and kick him which send him flying. After the sins were set free by they own will and Diane set Gilthunder flying. Hawk came back with some injury but still alive and the sins set out to a new town to find the Sin of Greed. Baste Dungeon Arc After Meliodas fight with Gilthunder, they travel to Dalmary Town to get a doctor for Meliodas. While there a Holy Knights by the named Friesia try to attack the town with his bugs, Hawk protected Elizabeth the whole time but Diane stop the bugs attack and went after him to stop him. Hawk and Elizabeth went back to the doctor who said he couldn't do anything to save Melidoas and that he is died. But then a another Holy Knights named Golgius came in and try to take Meliodas sword away, Elizabeth and Hawk try to stop him but it did not help and when he did touch the sword Meliodas woke up with a scary look and scared him away by jumping out of a window. When the Boar Hat went outside to find Golgius, Hawk found him by using his nose but then the doctor who try to poison him, said he want his daughter back but Golgius stab him in the back. The Boar Hat start running away from him due to his power and hid in a old tower. When inside, Meliodas took out his swords and made a circle on the fold. Hawk questioned why he did that and to Meliodas respond he said it was a magic spell to keep out teleporters but Hawk said it was silly. After the "spell" work on Golgius and they saw the dying doctor, they head off to Baste Dungeon to free Ban. After Baste Dungeon was destroyed, The Boar Hat and the Sins were having a party at the doctor house, who turn out to be okay. After Ban introduced himself, he expressed his desire that the four of them to get along, but Hawk corrected him that they are five. Ban then realized that Hawk was able to talk and was shocked, since he though he was Diane's food and wondered what's the point of a pig being capable of talking, words which hurt Hawk a little. Later the Sins decided to find King at the Capital of the Dead. Capital of the Dead Arc On their way to the Capital of the Dead, they encountered 2 Holy Knight apprentices, and thanks to Diane, the Seven Deadly Sins identities were revealed. But soon a Black Hound showed up and ate the knights. Hawk immediately recognized the animal and explained how vicious monster it is, but Meliodas was capable of intimidating it and making it run. When they got close to the Capital of the Dead, inside Boar Hat, Meliodas commented that King was like the pet of the Seven Deadly Sins, to which Hawk though he was joking and wondered what kind of food-serving establishment would keep an animal inside, getting strange looks from Elizabeth and Meliodas for his comment. When the group was able to transfer to the Capital of the Dead, Hawk commented that it may be because of his memories of the leftovers he was never able to eat. Soon after that they encountered Guila and Meliodas told Hawk to take Elizabeth and run. With Elizabeth on his back, Hawk ran as fast as he can, and eventually he though they are far enough, but then Meliodas crashed on a nearby crystal, reminding again that he told them to run. While running Hawk and Elizabeth eventually met King, there Elizabeth saw King's spear and trying to take it in order to help them fighting against Guila. Seeing her struggle, Hawk decided to help her pull the spear and to form the Hawk Knight of Legend. Eventually they were able to pull the spear, but it was because King decided to pull it out himself. Byzel Fight Festival arc After the Capital of the Dead event, King was then shock to find out what the Deadly Sins did to they Sacred Treasure. Hawk then ask what's the problem to which King reveal the different between a Sins with or without his weapon which made Hawk mad at Meliodas for sealing his. The next day, Meliodas, King, Elizabeth and Hawk headed to a new town called Biron to which to find some information about the next Deadly Sins or the location of the Sacred Treasure. After the town folks found a wanted poster of Elizabeth, Meliodas grab her and ran away. Meliodas and King then order Hawk to watch over Elizabeth at the tower they were hiding while they look for information. While waiting in the town, a Holy Knight appear and was treating the people for the location of Elizabeth to which Elizabeth took herself in. Hawk then ran to Meliodas and King, and told them what happen while crying. After Meliodas saved Elizabeth, they headed to another new town called Byzel where they is a fight festival being held there and the price was Diane Sacred Treasure Gideon. Hawk then followed Meliodas, King, and Ban while Elizabeth and Diane sit behind. While the guys enter the fight festival to win Diane weapon, Hawk decided to sell some of ale to get more money for the Boar Hat. When Ban was defeat by Meliodas and sent flying, Hawk went after him and carry him all the way back to the arena to see the rest of the fight. When it was Diane fight, Diane give Hawk a tiny Elizabeth to watch over her to which he was annoyed that nobody dress her up and made her a dress out of her ribbon. When the Deadly Sins started to treated everyone to left the place due to the Holy Knight Guila, Jericho, and Marmas coming to Byzel to attack them, Meliodas order Elizabeth and Hawk to go to a hiding place until the fight is over. After Meliodas and Ban were defeated by Guila and Jericho, King give them to Hawk and Elizabeth to watch over them until he come back. When Veronica found Elizabeth grown up to normal and Meliodas was being sealed into the Goddess Amber. Hawk try to help Elizabeth break free from the Perfect Shell, Griamor made but wasn't strong enough, but when Guila and Jericho came to take Elizabeth away, Hawk try everything to fight them off, but he was later beaten very easily and was burn up. When Meliodas break free and start attacking everyone, Hawk went in front of Elizabeth to protect her from Meliodas until Meliodas left to fight Helbram. Elizabeth and Hawk watch in horror as Meliodas was defeated by Helbram, Ban grab King and told Elizabeth Ban taking Elizabeth and King away from the fight Ban taking Elizabeth and King away from the fightthat they had to retreat. Elizabeth refuse to retreat and leave Meliodas behind, but Ban grab Elizabeth and told her it was too dangerous to be around, and run away from the fight. Later Diane found Meliodas and end up crushing Byzel while Ban and the rest were running away from. After Diane saved Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk watch in shock what happen to Byzel to which Ban told them it was too dangerous for them to be around. Hawk wound were later got treated and headed with the rest to a new location. Armor Giant arc Hawk went outfit happy to have his wound healed up and went outside to train himself for the better, but soon got upset when he found out that Elizabeth and Diane woke up earlier than he did, and Ban and King were training harder then him. Hawk decided to head to the waterfall to mediated, but then found Meliodas there who revealed his true strength and slice a mountain in half which shocked Hawk. Hawk looked after Elizabeth as she was sick, but then heard knocking downstairs where Elizabeth went and answer it which was revealed to be Cain Barzad. Hawk went and told Diane about Cain until Elizabeth rush out to give Meliodas Liz's Sword. Later when the Deadly Sins brought back a old member, Gowther, they had a party to which Hawk chatted with Gowther. Gowther wonders how he talks to which Hawk responds he doesn't know, but when Gowther asks why he eats leftovers, Hawk said they tastes good. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Meliodas explained the history of his Broken Sword and the Ancient War, Hawk yelled out that the seal is broken, but then said he has to poop. Before Hawk could poop, the latter asked Meliodas why they needed Elizabeth to which a mysterious Holy Knight appeared and said that Elizabeth is the last "key" to open the Demon Realm. Then the Holy Knight teleports Elizabeth and Hawk by mistake. As they were teleported to Liones, Elizabeth found out that Hawk was taken as well and that Hawk still needed to go to the toilet. Hawk smashed through the door not wanting his pride to be ruined before Elizabeth though she told Hawk there is a toilet in the jail. Elizabeth and Hawk then tried to escape until one of the guard found them, Elizabeth told Hawk that they should hide, but Hawk attacked the guard, knocking him out cold. Elizabeth realized that they were in a underground dungeon and called out for her father and Margaret, and then heard Margaret's voice. As Elizabeth was chatting with Margaret and trying to set her free, the unknown female Holy Knight appears to them again and try to stop the princesses from escaping. But Hawk used his "forbidden" technique, Forget Meal, to stop the female Holy Knight through her blind spot. Hawk stood strong and claim to protect the princess no matter what, but the Holy Knight enrage at Hawk for being a pig and teleport him to a off dark location with a twisted horn behind him. As Hawk was wandering around the room, Hawk wonder where is the other Deadly Sins, thinking they are being useless. Hawk then decided to go and save Elizabeth by himself until he heard a foot step and hide inside the horn. Hawk found out that it was Ban and that the horn he was in, was the Horn of Cernunnos which able the person to speak with the Goddess Clan. Ban request the Goddess to take his immortal life for a girl named Elaine to be revived. Ban heard a voice and was shocked to see that Hawk was there. After Hawk explained him how he ended up there, he suggested to go and save Elizabeth, but Ban told him to go ahead without him. Ban was thinking that there must be something he can do and in that moment a voice spoke from the Horn telling him that there is something he can do. The Goddess told him that due to the Ancient War, they lost their power and it will need time for them to regain their physical forms. Ban was sceptical that the Goddess will so easily agree to take his life and bring Elaine back to life, but the Goddess told him that she will not take his life, but will ask him to do a mission and if he succeeds, she will bring the fairy back to life. Hawk told him that this sounds shady, but received a double shut up from both Ban and the Goddess. Ban then told the Goddess he will do the mission. The mission revealed that he must kill a man who right now goes by the name of Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins, which was a shock to Ban. When Ban and Hawk appeared to them, Meliodas and Hawk agreed to go rescue Elizabeth and ask Ban for help. However, Ban started to attack Meliodas to the latter shock as Ban rip Meliodas arm off. As the two battle, Hawk try to stop Ban, by saying they will not be friends if he killed Meliodas which Ban respond that they weren't friends which shock Hawk, however he told Hawk if he stop him, then try as he show a sign that despite choosing Elaine, he doesn't want to kill Meliodas Hawk then count front Ban, saying if he will really what the horn would say and that isn't Meliodas his friend. Ban told Hawk that Meliodas was his greatest friend, but want Elaine to be back. Upset at this, Hawk said what if Elaine didn't come back, he will lose his friend and Elaine might not be happy about this. Ban told Hawk what should he do, as when Elaine died, he was depress, but when he met the other Deadly Sins, he kept himself distracted, but he still know that he will be alone forever, be it in this world or next, saying this world without her is like Hell. Hawk didn't understand Ban, but Meliodas said he understood Ban, but said that they should put their fight in a hold until they solve the current matter as the Deadly Sins, which Ban said he understand. Meliodas than ordered Hawk to carry him to Elizabeth location where it is in Merlin old castle while he sleeps on Hawk to regain his strength. Hawk agreed and gladly took Meliodas to save Elizabeth and because he is his friend while Ban told him to take care of Meliodas. After successfully taking Meliodas to Merlin's old castle, he was then ordered to take an injured Elizabeth to safety while his master battles Hendriksen. Hawk and Elizabeth were nearly hit by the Great Holy Knight's Hellblaze but Diane used Gideon to save them. As all the Holy Knights of the kingdom surround Merlin's old castle to prevent Hendriksen's escape, Hawk and Margaret remained with Elizabeth's side as she was given medical treatment by a Holy Knight with healing power. When Hendriksen defeated the Deadly Sins with his new form and attack the Holy Knights, Hawk tried his best to protect the healing Elizabeth as best as he could, until he was knock out. When Hendriksen was about to unleash his deadly attack, Dead End, upon the collapse Meliodas and Elizabeth, Hawk ran in front of them, blocking the way for the Dead End. Meliodas, Ban, and Elizabeth plead Hawk to leave before Dead End hit him, but Hawk refuse, saying that if he knew he was going to die, might have his last leftover and told everyone to not die. When Dead End hit, Hawk was struck by it, covering his whole body in a black matter, killing him. His death angered the Sins and caused Elizabeth's powers to awaken. Abilities/Equipment As a pig, he has a very sensitive nose which he claims is capable of smelling object, such as leftovers, 1.2 miles away. His nose has proven useful and valuable in combat as he is capable of searching for enemies and tracing where they are. Hawk is shown to be very skilled at making dresses. He is capable of ramming into any opponent as he took out Alionio and his teammates single-handedly. *'Super Pork-Loin Illusion:' Hawk dashes and hops at high speeds, creating intangible clones of himself as he bulls towards a direct target. The collision impact is strong enough to smash open a locked metal chamber door. *'Rolling Ham Attack:' By quickly conducting a sequence of somersaults, Hawk easily approaches an enemy and body slams them. *'Forget Meal:' Claimed to be a forbidden technique which allows him to conceal his presence completely and attack the opponent's blind spot. Relationships Boar Hat Meliodas He and Hawk have a good and bad relationships, they tend to fight a lot but they seem to care about each other. They recognize each other as companions, but Hawk is shown to be a subordinate to Meliodas. Hawk strongly values his relationship with Meliodas, having sacrificed his life to protect Meliodas from a fatal attack. Elizabeth Elizabeth loves talking piggies and appears to adore Hawk as a pet. He is very protective of Elizabeth, acting like a fatherly figure when disapproving Meliodas' lecherous acts. Hawk's Mother Nothing is know of yet, but it seems that he loves his mother very much, calling her whenever he is hurt bad and needs help. Seven Deadly Sins Ban At first, Hawk was annoyed at Ban freaking out that Hawk ability to talk like a human person. However, they soon got along with each other fairly well, regarding each other as trustworthy companions. They are willing to support each other, as shown when Hawk carries Ban whenever he is drunk or exhausted. But, Hawk was disguised at Ban to accept the request from the Goddess Clan to kill Meliodas, and try to stop him, but Hawk knew he wasn't strong enough. Trivia *Hawk was originally translated as Hork, but his character design page in volume 1, revealed that his romanized name is Hawk. *Hawk is not a big fan of beef. *In urban English, Hork can be defined as to vomit. This has reference to the manga, as he is frequently shown to clean up the customer's vomit. *According to Nakaba Suzuki, if Hawk was to possess an ability, it would be able to devour ten times as many leftovers and make leftovers float. Quotes *''"Don't make light of my nose that can smell leftovers from a mile away"'' References Navigation es: Hawk Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boar Hat Category:Animals Category:Main Characters